The horsemens children
by 3crazygirls
Summary: <html><head></head>What happens when the children of the four horsemen of the apocalypse go to school together. (we own no rights to soul eater just our OC's)</html>
1. Chapter 1

Anarchy…

Name: Anarchy

Age: 16

Father: War

Looks: Long black hair falling down to the bottom of her shoulder blades, her left eye is blue while the other is red when it is not covered in a contact lens. A thin mouth and spider bite loops. She usually wears battle armor with war paint going symmetrically up her arms and legs.

Personality: a decent person for the daughter of war, she acts kindly but she has the most evil smile ever, she usually smiles to make people do what she wants and is very… straight forward when talking to people.

Anorexia…

Nickname: Ana

Age: 16

Father: Famine

Looks: Short green hair and purple eyes. She has a birthmark on her left shoulder of a star but, because of her CDO (OCD the way it should be) for symmetry, she tries to cover it up with foundation. She is as skinny as a matchstick but is surprisingly strong. She is usually dressed in jeans and a hoodie, to make herself look a little less like a twig. Honestly give her a hug and you get a paper cut.

Personality: full of herself does not even begin to describe Anorexia. She is also carefree, smart, amusing, and has an ego bigger than her head (think of black star and times five)

Loss…

Nickname: Hannah

Age: 16

Father: Pestilence

Looks:Short black shoulder length hair with one strand of white hair, on the fringe (like Rough from X-Men), she has teal eyes, with natural thick eyelashes that looks like shes wearing eye liner, she almost always wears black skinny jeans, with a black top with sleeves that stop right below the elbow. Because of her dad she looks ill all the time but she isn't, she has perfect health. The clothes that she wears amplifies the paleness of her skin.

Personality: Her personality is more like 'I didn't come here to fight you, I come her to violently kill you'. By the way she is Bipolar and has major mood swings, that confuses a lot of people, like the rest of her distant cousins and Death the Kid she is OCD for symmetry and Order (everything has to be in a certain order), most of the time her evil side shows, but sometimes her kind and caring side will shows.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex W: Okay guys we are taking turns to right chapters in our characters POV so here is my first chapter for Anarchy

AND IT BEGINS

10 years previous

Why must I be so different? I only want to be normal, is that to much to ask of life? Why can't I be normal? Why must it be so hard for me to achieve.

"Hey Anarchy" Two voices say in unison and I look up to see two best friends a girl can ask for. The Serei brothers, Nieto and Karitoru. They are my only friends in this god damn school.

"Hi" I reply simply as they join me in hiding under the school staircase even though we were meant to be in phys Ed right now. Naito was wearing a pair of bright red shorts that matched his hair as well as a t-shirt saying 'I'm just your problem, deal with it'. He had his long hair down even that was the source of his bullying by everyone else.

Karitoru was dressed in long purple shorts that also matched his purple hair blindingly as his hair was rather bright even though he had it cut closely to his head unlike his un-identical twin brother. He wore a black t-shirt that said 'I have an attitude to match my height' even though he was small. He had three long scratches horizontally across on one eye where he was attacked by a dog last week.

"Let us hide with you its dodge ball today" Karitoru says as he fixes my black hair that is currently cut into a pixie cut, I hate long hair it is an invitation for people to pull it. I nod as we sit under the stairs in silence even though we knew what each other were thinking.

After two minutes I feel someone pull the back of my t-shirt and I am face to face with my phys Ed teacher and he looks mad. "Anarchy you are in so much trouble" he snarls at me. I am always getting the blame; Naito and Karitoru grab my arms as they to keep me away from him. "Your friends can't help you now, you have had to many chances now girlie, if I have my way you will never see those two again"...

Part of me just snapped, I grab hold of the twins' wrists and swing my arms at the teacher. I hear a loud howl in pain and I see that he now has two large cuts across his chest. I look at my hands where there are two axes in my hands. I drop them and scurry backwards falling to my but scared. Naito and Karitoru change from axes and lie scared on the floor.

We are sitting in the back of a police fan half an hour later, we were kids, we didn't know any better, Dad helped us so we could stay out of jail. He took custody of Naito and Karitoru but we had to make the promise of never getting too angry or losing our temper.

-Modern day-

"Anarchy wake up you lazy bitch" Naito shouts bashing his fist against my door as I wake up slowly. I get untangled from my large quantity of blankets before replying "Go to hell you redhead" I stand up before making my bed perfectly in quick succession. "I saw your dad in the morning, already been there" I laugh at this comeback before yawning.

I get ready, I pleat my black hair that I had allowed to grow but I leave my fridge on my forehead perfectly. I wrap up my upper body due to habit and then put on a black tank top and matching skinny jeans cause why not.

I walk out my room into the flat I shared with them. We bought a flat due to us starting a new school out of Scotland and in America so we need a place to stay.

Wait... What's that smell? Bacon.

I walk into the small kitchen before picking up the bacon sandwich Karitoru had just put out for me. "Hey Anarchy... Where's the irn bru?" Naito asks pinging my forehead teasingly. I sit on a chair eating my sandwich as I start putting on gauntlets as we eat in silence. Karitoru sits on the couch and I face palm

"Naito please put on some clothes, you are not allowed to attend school in your boxers" I tell him throwing a tub of armour polish at him.

"Sorry for wanting to feel natural, on the other hand, I do believe that you threw out my jeans" He defends himself as he looks at his suitcase what he is to lazy to unpack and I put on a chest piece.

"You have more than one pair, and what I said includes a t-shirt" this will be a long morning.

Xx

"God dammit you two, we are flipping late for our first day" I curse at them as we jump on Midna, my cursed horse and we gallop through the streets heading towards the school. I grab the reins making her jump a crowd of people as the boys cling to the saddle.

"You made me put on a shirt" Naito snarls trying to intimidate me.

"It still isn't buttoned up" Karitoru says rubbing his face; he managed to get kicked in the jaw as I jumped onto Midna.

"Just shut up or you are walking to school" I snap at them as we start a shortcut over the rooftops.

They don't shut up. "Hayi" I shout and Midna rears onto her back legs and the boys fall of. I look down at them "Walk" I say before I continue to travel to school.

I find the school and we travel up the steps at an amazing speed and I notice that the boys have turned into weapons then put themselves into the holsters on the saddle. Honestly, they take forever and then they expect me to help them.

I jump from the saddle and the go back to their normal forms. They land on their hands and knees gasping for air. "I didn't think you would actually do it" Naito snarls at me as a shadow covers the courtyard.

"Wazzup, you must be the new students, Anarchy and her weapons. I am lord Death the head master of the DWMA." A large black blob with a white mask says waving at us. This stick man also has block hands, why does this amuse me?

"I'm Anarchy" I stand up as Midna disappears through the void, I gesture to the boys "Those dickheads are Naito and Karitoru." They glare at me as Naito swings his hand in axe form at me before I duck it seconds before it connected with my head.

"Sorry but we do not like that language here, I know that you are Scottish but please don't say those words, anyway follow me and I will show you to your class" Lord Death walks away and we follow him with the boys pushing each other.

He talks on and on about something but I don't pay attention to him but the people we pass as we walk, they were laughing, joking and having... fun? They looked so careless of their actions.

I walk into Lord Death as he stops in front of a classroom with a man sitting in front of the door on a swirl chair and a screw through his head, he looks up at us and Mr Squiggle... yep that is his new name. "So this is the new kids, the girl's a looker, she might distract the boys" The man says "I am professor Stien, I shall be your teacher" he reaches out his hand for us to shake it.

After we introduce our selves the bell goes, well welcome to hell.

xxx

The class has been going on for ten minutes before I get yelled at.

"Anarchy I know you are new here but get out of my class!" Stien yells at me as continue procrastinating towards him.

I stand up from my seat next to the twins and walk out the classroom, hell no I am not staying in there any longer than I need to, it will be a cold day in hell when I am in there by my own free will.

I somehow find my way to the roof yawning as I sit in the centre, its really sunny right now, I might have a nap.

xx

"Wake up" Naito yells at me as I roll over dodging an elbow from a blue haired midget.

"cheers Naito, remind me not to kill you" I say as the blue haired boy challenges me

"I am the almighty Black*star, one day I shall surpass god but first I will surpass you, Anarchy child of War" He laughs making himself look like an idiot.

"It shall be a one on one fight with weapons in the courtyard" I say sighing and jumping down onto the courtyard getting caught by a surprised Karitoru who was talking to two blonde haired girls. I smirk "Hey girls, little heads up Karitoru here has a six-pack" I get onto my feet as the girls blush before Naito lands in Karitoru's arms after me making a fool of his brother.

"No one speaks to me like that" Black star says holding a dagger in his hand "The last person who did, got defeated, Tsubaki Enchanted Sword mode!" the dagger changes into a sword as the twins turn into their preferred form of two war axes.

I twirl them around on my fingers with great skill, as Black*star lunges at me with his sword I block with Naito in my left hand as I swing downwards at his knees with Karitoru. I knick his left knee cutting through his shorts and slightly cutting his leg. B*s swings again, he was to open so I blocked and went for his shoulder again cutting slightly.

He tries to swing at my head but I duck and when I get back up I kick his hands that is holding the sword still knocking them out of his hand. The enchanted sword mode stops and the sword turns into a girl. I walk over as the boys turn back human as well, I guess the girls name is Tsubaki like B*s said earlier and I offer her my hand so she could get off the ground.

"Hey Tsubaki, I'm Anarchy and your partner is a big headed, ignorant bastard" I help her onto her feet.

"Yea but thats why I paired up with him" She smiles at me, weird they don't pair up with people for gaining things?


End file.
